Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly to a portable electronic device with a power adapter.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of electronic technology, consumer electronic products become necessary tools in people's life. To provide power to the electronic product, each electronic product is configured with a power adapter. The power adapter converts received power such as alternating current (AC) power or direct current (DC) power, and generates an output voltage accordingly to directly provide to the electronic product. The power adapter directly provides power for the electronic product, and it also charges a battery in the electronic product.
However, whether there is a battery inside electronic products, or what the operation state is, the power adapter keeps providing the output voltage to the electronic product, which results power waste. For example, when the electronic product receives power via the power adapter for operating, the power adapter keeps converting the power supply and consumes power even when the electronic products operates at a hibernation mode. Moreover, when the power adapter provides the output voltage to charge the battery of the electronic products, the power adapter continues providing the output voltage to the battery even when the charge is completed, and the power is wasted.